


little darling

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Erwin Smith, Daddy Kink, M/M, chubby Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Levi answers in his own time. First, he kneads his thumbs down the center of Erwin’s palm, making Erwin’s thick fingers twitch, before he manually curls up Erwin’s fist and gives it back. “You have nice, soft hands, Erwin.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> big big big thank you to all my proofers! 
> 
> more sugar babe in [In the Name of the Father](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9709730/chapters/21905423) and [under the table](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8062348/chapters/23081751)

 

It's the end of the month and he's flat broke, so Erwin Smith counts out pennies on the gas station counter to purchase a bag of chocolate-dipped doughnuts. Behind him, he can feel the heat of the scrutinising gaze of someone that has been staring at him for the last fifty-seven cents. To make matters worse, as Erwin comes to the last dozen pennies, it's shockingly apparent to him and the cashier (a total cutie whose name tag identifies as _Petra)_ that he's unable to afford his midnight snack. He shares a quick, troubled look with her, and he's about to scoop up his mountain of change and go home snack-less when someone presses in close beside him and offers Petra a fiver.

 

“Allow me.”

 

Erwin goes red in embarrassment up to the top of his ears, and he wants to decline the stranger’s generosity, but he _really_ wants his doughnuts, so he turns and offers as sincere of a thank-you as possible.

 

His saviour is a small man, bundled in a grey, wool peacoat, black hair slicked back perfectly even at this late hour. The man’s eyes, while tired, are strikingly silver, and the hint of crow's feet and stress lines from a semi-permanent scowl reminds Erwin very vaguely of every mafia movie he's seen in his life. The stranger meets his eyes without blinking or smiling, which is confusing to Erwin. It makes him feel like he's offended him, probably that he was taking too long. This man looks like a businessman. He's probably got no time to wait around for a directionless twenty-three-year-old to count out four hundred pennies.

 

Finally, the stranger replies, “You're welcome.”

 

Not _‘no problem’_ or _‘that's okay’_ like Erwin is expecting. Now, all Erwin can think is that this is a mafioso and now he's in debt by a favour and he's going to have to whack someone--

 

The cashier holds out a handful of change for the stranger, but he nods his head at Erwin, so Erwin turns his attention to the cashier. He collects up the remaining eighty cents, receipt, and his snack, only to find the stranger is gone. Or, so Erwin thinks. As he exits the station and begins to walk, he nearly jumps from his skin as the stranger peels himself away from the building’s brick wall and strides purposefully towards him.

 

“Oi, brat.”

 

Erwin tucks his lips together but immediately regrets so because of how it puffs his cheeks. The last thing he wants, after this man paid for his snack, is to look even more like a teenager-- or worse, like a ‘man-child’ just as his former girlfriend used to tease when she poked at his belly and pinched his love handles.

 

“Yes?” Erwin tries not to fidget as the stranger stops before him, but he clenches and unclenches his fists several times anyway. Under the fluorescent wash of the streetlights, the mafiosa-stranger-saviour looks almost vampiric. He’s about to die.

 

They stand at arm’s length for a moment, sizing one another up, before the man takes a small hand from his coat pocket and extends it. Erwin wipes his palm on his pant leg, to the other’s sharp notice, before he enters the handshake.

 

“Call me Levi.”

 

“Okay… Levi. I'm Erwin.” It feels weird. It feels like the beginning of something that Erwin can't begin to predict and he doesn't know why. This isn't a usual happening after a random act of kindness.

 

Levi doesn't let Erwin’s hand go. Instead, after the handshake, he tugs it until Erwin obliges with a step forward, and then he cradles Erwin’s hand between his two, inspecting.

 

“W-what are you doing!?”

 

Levi answers in his own time. First, he kneads his thumbs down the center of Erwin’s palm, making Erwin’s thick fingers twitch, before he manually curls up Erwin’s fist and gives it back. “You have nice, soft hands, Erwin.”

 

“Th--” Erwin stutters, caught off guard, suddenly so uncertainly, but manages, “Thanks.”

 

He could turn away and keep walking on his way-- he could, but he doesn't, he stays for a tiny bit of small talk until Levi reaches into his coat, an inner pocket, and produces a business card that he passes to Erwin. It's plain black with white text, half a dozen different phone numbers and about as many email addresses.

 

“Call me next time you're after a late night snack,” Levi says. “It would be my pleasure to share a meal with you.”

 

Erwin doesn't know what to think or what to say, so he nods dumbly, gripping his doughnuts tighter.

 

;;;

 

The business card sits, not forgotten, in the back of Erwin’s wallet for a few weeks. His unemployment benefits renew on the first of every month and when he meets that inevitable point, those last ten days before benefits renew, he digs the business card out and nearly memorises the information on it in indecisiveness.

 

Instead of reaching out immediately, however, Erwin has pride. He scrounges through his change jar for money to buy necessities, but when his cravings come crying at midnight with a week left and no more money in this month’s budgeted allowance, he decides to see if Levi was bluffing.

 

Erwin doesn't call. He sends an email, secretly hoping that Levi won't see it until morning, but Erwin is curious, too, so he enables a read receipt. It takes half an hour for Levi to read his message, but less than a minute to reply with a time and an address.

 

Erwin arrives first, nervously early but pleasantly surprised to find himself at an Applebee’s instead of somewhere fancy where he would feel out of place in his sweatpants and hoodie. He tries to wait nonchalantly, scrolling aimlessly through his phone, and he doesn't even realise he's watching the entrance like a hound until he sees Levi pushing his way through the glass doors.

 

Instead of the peacoat, Levi is also in a hoodie, only he pairs his with crisp jeans instead of sweatpants. Somehow, the casual wear makes him look smaller. Still though, his presence is commanding. He approaches.

 

“I'm glad you contacted me,” Levi says after they're seated in a booth near the bar. The rest of the sections are already wiped down for the night, and stragglers are being corralled inward. “I’m interested in you.”

 

The blunt honesty is a generation thing, he thinks, trying to convince himself of it, because no one his own age would _dare_ come outright without playing difficult first. Erwin should play coy. He should beat around the bush and then skip out of here at the first available opportunity. But it doesn't seem like Levi is pushing the topic, only presenting it, so how bad can it be?

 

Leaning forward on elbows, Erwin asks, “What about me?”

 

When Levi copies his body language, Erwin swallows. The overhead mood lighting catches on his cheekbones-- sharp razors, Erwin realises when he looks too long-- and makes caverns of the bags under his eyes, causing him to look exhausted. There’s also the barest beginnings of grey at Levi’s temples, a testament to his age.

 

When Levi speaks, it’s not a direct answer. “Do you have a preference, Erwin?”

 

The way Levi asks, the way he says Erwin’s name, Erwin is compelled to reply. “Not really, but I can’t exactly be picky, can I?”

 

Levi tilts his head, willing Erwin to continue, and he finds the words spilling out unbidden. “I’m not exactly hot or rich, I don’t even know what I’m doing with my life. The last girlfriend I had was in college, she…. I started gaining weight and she wasn’t very _nice_ about it. She would tease me and embarrass me in public and I always thought I deserved it, you know, for being this way--”

 

Erwin stops abruptly when something brushes along the inside of his lower leg, belatedly realising it to be Levi’s foot.

 

Levi states, “So, you’re self-conscious.”

 

Again, Erwin swallows, this time with a nod, but doesn’t say anything. Levi studies him for a moment thoughtfully.

 

“But you have no preference in partners?”

 

Slowly, Erwin shakes his head. Levi’s toe is rubbing a small circle in the side of his calf and it’s distracting him, making him mute.

 

“Do you fuck men, Erwin?”

 

Erwin stiffens reflexively. He’s never had the opportunity for it, but he can’t deny that his attraction embeds itself in all manner of persons. “I haven’t… but….”

 

Another tilting of Levi’s head and Erwin swears it is predatory. “But, what?”

 

It’s comedic the way their waitress finally saunters over, introducing herself and laying out coasters. She takes their order, apologising once for the lack of french fries and offering Erwin a side of vegetables with his burger, to which he decides broccoli is the least offensive. The whole time, he can feel Levi studying him, his foot back on his own side of the table. When their waitress-- Hannah-- finally leaves, they fall into silence. Levi was the last to speak, to ask a question, and he’s clearly still waiting for his answer.

 

“But I’m… I’d….”

 

Levi doesn’t pull the words from him, neither does he offer them. Patiently, he listens to Erwin’s stammering before Erwin finally decides on, “I’m okay with the idea.”

 

Hannah slinks up quietly and sets down their drinks, for which Levi thanks her. He’s got a tiny upturn in the corner of his mouth, and Erwin wonders if that passes for a grin to this man.

 

After Erwin admits that fact about himself, Levi doesn’t press the topic, and somehow Erwin manages not to lose his nerve and start to nervously ramble. They share a small silence before Levi opens up and begins to talk about himself. He’s thirty-eight and he works in something financial, something like investing only more stressful and complicated, but he’s his own boss so he deals with it. Somehow, he manages not to sound boastful when he tells Erwin that he lives in a house in the upscale historic district, and that in the future, he’d like to have Erwin over for dinner.

 

“I’ll be clear,” Levi says. “I don’t fuck strangers, and you’re still a stranger to me, Erwin, but I don’t want you to be.”

 

“I don’t want to be either,” Erwin blurts and then tucks his lips together. Levi offers him a small smile.

 

After dinner, Levi offers him a ride but when Erwin declines, he does not press.

 

;;;

 

It feels like the foodie’s version of late night booty calls. They settle into a routine of meeting once weekly for meals, which quickly becomes twice weekly. Somewhere in there, they begin to date officially. They trade phone numbers, and Levi gives Erwin his personal cell number, one that wasn't available on his business card. Erwin is young and jealous, though. He asks if they'll be exclusive, to which Levi nods without hesitation. Then it’s settled. It feels like the beginning.

 

;;;

 

A couple of weeks after that first dinner with Levi, Erwin is hired at his local supermarket stocking shelves overnight. The employment gives him confidence again, even though his mom continuously nags him about getting a _‘real’_ job even though this is real enough for him. He’s a good worker, and he gets promoted quickly to a salaried position and fortunately that means he gets the weekends off. It’s direction, finally. He’s content.

 

What starts as dinner at Levi’s home weekly quickly becomes Erwin staying over in the guest room for the weekend. His work week starts Sunday at 20:00 and ends at 6:00 on Friday, but he tries his best to adjust his nocturnal schedule. Levi meets him halfway. They sleep in and they stay up too late, talking and watching television and enjoying the companionship. When it comes to the things that Erwin wants, Levi absolutely dotes on him, but he never makes a sexual advance, no matter how much time Erwin spends at his house. There’s plenty of chance for sex, and Levi seems to use those opportunities to make it clear that he’s building their relationship, _not_ chasing tail. He’s a sugar daddy, no doubt, but without the sugar, that just makes him….

 

“Hey, Nanaba,” Erwin says one night, four months after Levi bought him doughnuts at the gas station, three months after the not-date at Applebee’s, and a month after Erwin started spending every weekend at Levi’s place.

 

She’s mopping the produce section but stops when Erwin approaches and wipes her hands down the front of her apron. “Hey, what’s up?”

 

“You’ve got a sugar daddy, right?”

 

Nanaba shrugs. It’s old news. “Yeah. Why, want me to see if he’s got a friend?”

 

“No, no,” Erwin chuckles. “But tell me, what’s a sugar daddy who doesn’t ask for sex?”

 

Nanaba’s face scrunches in a quizzical expression before she smirks in realisation. “Oh my, Erwin, do you have a Daddy?”

 

;;;

 

The answer is yes, as it goes.

 

That Friday, Erwin walks to the historic district with his backpack of weekend things only to find that Levi isn’t home yet. Instead of letting himself in with the code, Erwin decides to sit on the porch and enjoy the early summer sunset. Time is getting away now that he works again, but it’s a pleasant sensation to know that he’s busy with something other than comics and bags of potato chips all day.

 

Dusk is well established when Levi finally pulls into the driveway, and when he gets out of his Mercedes, he’s got his mobile phone pressed against his ear and a mean expression on his face that softens a little when he spies Erwin watching him.

 

Their usual greeting involves Levi snaking his hand up Erwin’s neck, sliding around to the base of his skull and pulling him down so that Levi can press a kiss to his forehead. Tonight is no exception, but after, Levi covers his phone receiver and whispers, “Daddy’s going to finish up some work and then we’ll go out, okay?”

 

The way Levi waits for Erwin’s confirmation tells Erwin that it’s not a slip of the tongue, that it’s intentional, and he nods dumbly. _Daddy. Daddy’s going to finish up some work._

 

Erwin could say that it repulses him, that he is completely turned off to the idea, that he doesn't feel thrill tingling down in his gut at _Daddy_ , that he doesn't immediately imagine being spanked like a wicked boy; Erwin could say this and he would be sent to hell to tell such a lie.

 

Levi is considerate, and when he finishes his phone call, he finds Erwin in the kitchen drinking water to cool off.

 

“So, Erwin,” Levi says, testing the atmosphere, “is that something you would be okay with?”

 

Erwin doesn't hide his enthusiasm. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

 

Some small amount of tension eases from Levi’s shoulders and he rests his hip against the counter’s edge, leaning into Erwin when he says, “Yeah? Would you like to be my little boy, Erwin?”

 

His self-consciousness has been ebbing away since he's been with Levi, but something about _‘little boy’_ makes it push through the new layers of his self-esteem like a burrowing beast. Erwin can in no way be described as little, nor does he resemble the common expectation for a twink. The closest he is to _boy_ is found in the rounds of his cheeks, the curves of his belly and his bottom, the softness in his fingers, wrists, elbows, knees, ankles.

 

Levi must read him, because he brings his arms around Erwin’s sides, meeting at the small of his back, and lays his chin against Erwin’s chest, looks up, asks, “Self-conscious?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry that I dug that back up.” Levi is not stingy with his apologies, nor is he slow to accept blame--even undue-- and it’s something that Erwin appreciates deeply. It’s something he’s never experienced. He could call it the perks of dating an older man, but in truth, it’s just Levi. It’s how he is. Despite his current affluent lifestyle, he’s maintained his deep-rooted compassion, and while his exterior is rough and at times terribly unrefined, that soft skin is never far from the surface. Like a daddy.

 

Erwin swallows, wanting to taste that wicked word on his tongue. He hopes the rapid thumping of his heart doesn’t give him away when he opens his mouth and manages, “It’s okay, Daddy.”

 

The corners of Levi’s mouth twitch up and slowly evolve into a closed smile. “You’re such a sweet boy, Erwin.”

 

;;;

 

“Does it fit all right?”

 

Erwin smoothes his hands down the front of the sweater vest. He nods. “Yeah.”

 

“Are you comfortable?” Levi lays a small hand on Erwin’s arm, leans in to add quietly, so as not to upset the sensibilities of their fellow shoppers, “I want my little boy to be comfortable.”

 

They’ve been growing into this kind of play for five months now, but when they’re in public and Erwin isn’t expecting it, those sweet words make him flush red down to his toes. He looks around the department store, so sure that they’ll be overheard, but the nearest customer is on the other side of the knitwear section, too far to clearly hear Levi’s sinful timbre.

 

For Erwin’s twenty-fourth birthday, Levi insisted on getting him something special but Erwin insisted against it; the compromise finds them at Neiman Marcus under the guise of purchasing suitable winter clothing for Erwin. He isn’t one to demand excessive amounts of attention, but there’s something about the way Levi fusses over him that he enjoys.

 

It’s the touches, he thinks. Levi is not shy with his hands. He keeps contact with Erwin: a finger on his wrist, gentle clasp of Erwin’s elbow, brushing their bodies together innocently. Nine months after meeting, eight months together, and they’ve yet to become lovers but there’s no rush. It had taken Erwin time to realise that Levi was not the one going slow. Levi wasn’t setting the pace at all. He’d been leaving it up to Erwin to balance out their power dynamic. At the same time, Levi makes him feel safe, and it's not just the way that he guides Erwin with a hand on the small of his back when they go out, it's something about being with him. Whatever worries are on Erwin’s shoulders disappear when he makes the walk to Levi’s house.

 

Levi is adamant on buying Erwin no less than three outfits, and it feels good to be taken care of. Erwin can't deny that. He loves the way Levi looks after him, the way he takes his role as Daddy serious.

 

Back at home, Levi takes the purchases to the guest room, though it's practically Erwin’s unofficially. All he needs to do is--

 

“Hey, Levi.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What if I moved in?”

 

;;;

 

Erwin sublets his apartment to a messy girl named Hanji after she blows a hole in the side of the university dorms with haphazard kitchen sink experiments and her name is blacklisted amongst realtors. The timing is extraordinarily perfect, God sent, so Erwin moves in with Levi the next weekend.

 

;;;

 

The first Saturday night of November, Erwin gets on his knees. They're just getting back from a long dinner with Levi’s business partner Mike, and coincidentally, Nanaba. She's a feisty sprite at work, pixie-like deviousness and nearly disobedient back talk, but hearing her lovestruck lilt softly at Mike’s side with devoted doe eyes, Erwin had been suddenly pierced with a carnal need. Levi holds the front door open to let Erwin in first, and when he turns around from closing and locking the door behind them, the blonde is sunken down.

 

“Daddy,” Erwin pleads sweetly, trying not to make it too obvious that he's consulted online sources and fantasised endlessly with his hand on himself. “Daddy, let me have your cock, please.”

 

Levi is looking down at him with pleasant surprise. Their play has, so far, been wholesome, but this is taking it into kink. He skates his hands over Erwin’s scalp, into his hair, and tugs gently for Erwin to look up at him. “What's a sweet boy like you want with my cock, hm?”

 

“I want to suck you off,” Erwin says, “and swallow your cum.”

 

Levi studies him for a moment before commanding sternly, “If you really mean it, Erwin, then ask me again nicely.”

 

_“Please,_ Daddy,” Erwin begs. “Please let me have your cock, _Daddy,_ let me have your cum.”

 

Levi sighs like a barely suppressed moan and unzips his trousers. Erwin’s hands are greedy as he pushes them down along with the boxers and lays his eyes on Levi’s cock for the first time. It's not long but it's thick, even when soft. Erwin wastes no time opening wide and slipping it into his mouth, wiggling his tongue around the underside. He's never done this before, but he knows what he liked most in the past so he starts there, letting the ridge of the glans catch gently at his teeth.

 

A sharp hiss, and Levi is tugging Erwin’s head back but not all the way off. “Naughty boy, do you need to be spanked?”

 

He shakes his head in the slightest. Erwin doesn’t break their eye contact as he bobs down and then back up slowly. Whatever Levi will give him, he will take because he’s got a fever, it feels, and he knows Levi will take good, _good_ care of him. Erwin does his best to coax Levi’s desire and is rewarded with an absolutely rigid length to lap on. If Erwin’s first blowjob is bad, it doesn’t show; Levi cums quickly and with an unbidden shout that he bites down on at the last moment, but his fingers stay knotted in Erwin’s hair until Erwin swallows down every drop.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Levi praises as Erwin cleans him up, sucking up every little bit of the evidence with a hunger that surprises even himself.

 

The taste is not unbearable, but it will take some getting used to, so Erwin makes sure that he has plenty of chance for the taste of Levi’s cum to grow on him. There’s nowhere that he won’t start to beg. Nowhere is safe. Erwin will drop to his knees at any given moment and clasp his hands together like a good little boy, pleading so sweetly, and Levi will let Erwin have his way with his cock. It’s like a switch has flipped and now he’s filled with a ravenous sexual appetite that he didn’t know he possessed. Still, he’s glad they took their time reaching this point, nurturing the foundation of their relationship before diving into the physical. It was a new experience for Erwin to be able to go slow, for Levi to learn him the way he learned Levi; too many times before, Erwin’s desperation for a lay got the better of him, only for the girl to decide she wasn’t that into him, anyway. He feels safer with Levi, knowing that there is more than just sex between them.

 

For as much as Erwin loves to play with his Daddy’s fat cock, his Daddy loves to play with him more. Levi worships Erwin’s body-- curves that Erwin is still sometimes self-conscious about receive reverent attention as if Levi will find his salvation through them, and it helps Erwin to love himself more. Now, when hands slide along his chest, when hands grab at his love handles, he doesn’t shy away, he leans in, he moans. Levi’s perfect little slut. Levi’s darling little boy.

 

;;;

 

Erwin decides to himself that for Levi’s birthday, he wants to get fucked. He says so in the filthiest way possible over waffles a few days before Christmas. Levi is off work for the holidays but Erwin is pulling double time, so Levi made sure to have breakfast ready when Erwin got up that afternoon and that had been the straw that broke the donkey’s back.

 

Levi pauses in cutting his waffle and stares at Erwin silently and unmoving. It makes Erwin wiggle in nerves.

 

“What I want is to know where my sweet little darling learned such nasty words,” Levi finally says and resumes cutting his waffle, his gaze expectant.

 

“At work.”

 

Levi hums around his mouthful of food.

 

“But it's what I really, _really_ want. Please, Daddy, can I have your cock in my ass? Will you make me your cream pie, Daddy?”

 

Levi brings his tea to his lips but Erwin catches the smirk on the man’s face. Dirty talk is his weakness. After taking a sip and straightening his stern expression, Levi says, “Let’s discuss this and then Daddy will decide what's best for his little boy.”

 

;;;

 

Come holy Christmas morning, Erwin is pressing his face into Levi’s bedding and moaning without reservation as Levi opens him up wide. Erwin’s cotton sleeping shirt is bunched around his chest beneath his arms and soaked, the pillow under his chin is damp with drool, and he knows he's getting sweat into everything that comes in contact with his skin, but god, does it feel good. A particularly forceful brush against his prostate has him pushing back onto Levi’s fingers, back arching sharply.

 

“Fuck, Daddy!”

 

Levi stills inside of him as he writhes helplessly. Erwin is on his front, thighs spread, and Levi is sitting on the bed behind him, his own legs stretching out on either side of Erwin, Erwin’s ass turned up in his lap for him to work it easily with gloved hands. It had taken ten minutes for Erwin to relax and allow one finger to intrude him and Levi has only just slipped in a second finger a few minutes ago. Patiently, Levi waits as Erwin wriggles mindlessly, and when Erwin calms enough, Levi continues his work.

 

Gently, Erwin can feel the scissoring motions. This time, he bites into the pillow and whines, steeling his body so as not to jerk around too violently. His cock is alive and pulsing where it's trapped against the sheets, making a sticky mess of precum.

 

“Shhh,” Levi soothes as slowly, he splays his fingers, pushing against the ring of muscle at Erwin’s hole. “Shh, that's it darling boy, take it. You're so perfect.”

 

Erwin sinks into the encouragement, and the release of tension makes them both gasp as Levi’s fingers stretch Erwin out even farther. Levi takes the opportunity and replaces his index and middle fingers with his two thumbs, hooking them into Erwin’s hole and massaging. Carefully, he pulls his thumbs apart, stretching Erwin wide. Erwin bucks once and tenses but doesn't wiggle.

 

“So well behaved, aren't you?”

 

Erwin whines again and releases the pillow from his teeth to answer. “Yes-- _ah,_ yes, _Daddy.”_

 

“Good, good,” Levi coos. After a few more moments pulling Erwin open with hooked thumbs, Levi spears three fingers in and lets them sit, still and rigid, right on Erwin’s prostate. “Take it, naughty boy, I know you can.”

 

Erwin moans loudly, his shoulders shaking involuntarily. It takes a few gulps of air, but he breathes enough to be able to say, “I'm so close, Daddy, please can I cum?”

 

“Well, Erwin, _can_ you?”

 

Reflexively, Erwin presses his pelvis into the sheets, trying to relieve some of the agony. He's dizzy with pleasure and all he wants is release.

 

“Naughty boy, humping Daddy’s sheets.” Levi pushes his fingers in impossibly deeper. “I'm going to plug you until you calm down.”

 

It sounds like it would be a relief but Erwin learns quickly that it is not. The plug is huge and solid in his ass and the shape of it prevents Erwin from pushing it out, meaning he will be stuck with it until Levi decides to take it out. The stretch feels good, though. It keeps him hard. There's the sound of gloves being removed, and then Levi’s bare hands grace the backs of Erwin’s thighs.

 

“Erwin,” Levi murmurs, a break from scene, “how are you feeling?”

 

“Good, it's good, Levi,” Erwin replies, just as quietly. “Keep going.”

 

“You're still humping my sheets, darling boy,” Levi says and it brings their play back into focus. “You'll wait for Daddy to make you cum like an obedient boy.”

 

Erwin tucks his chin to his chest, his forehead buried in the pillow, tries not to whine. The tip of the plug is just grazing his prostate, and when he moves right, on the downward motion of a thrust, it feels so blissful, that small brushing, making him senselessly, urgently needy.

 

“Shhh, calm down, baby.”

 

A keening leaves Erwin’s throat and he can't stop himself when he grinds his hips into the bed, only the relief of pressure is short lived because Levi delivers a slap to his butt, on the cheek right near the plug, nudging it sideways. In a mix of shock from pain and an unexpected bullet of pleasure ripping through his tense body, Erwin cries out, voice high and cracking, “Daddy!”

 

Levi spider walks over the newly abused skin as he explains, “Good little princes don't hump their Daddy’s bed, they wait for their Daddy to let them cum.”

 

Riddled with gasps, Erwin manages to ask, “Please, _please,_ may I cum?”

 

A dark chuckle, and then, “Not yet.”

 

Erwin wiggles his hips sideways, mewling, desperate. A camera shutter snaps, then another, and another while Erwin feels Levi spreading his ass cheeks with one hand.

 

Appreciatively, Levi hums. “So red, you're so red for me.”

 

Erwin swallows and moans, closes his eyes, trying not to imagine what these photos will look like, knowing that they'll sit together and look at them tonight. Slowly, Levi slips out from under Erwin but fluffs up the comforter under Erwin’s hips to keep his rear end raised. There's a little shuffling around, and then just as Levi slaps his ass again, the camera shutter goes off as well. Erwin can't help but open his eyes in the blinding sensations, and he's pleasantly mortified to find the Nikon pointing at his face.  

 

“Don't hump my blankets,” Levi reminds him sternly.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Erwin groans. He's so close, if he could just move so that the plug nudged his prostate again, he could soil the sheets and sink into a post-orgasm haze. He wants to be good, he wants to be perfect for his Daddy, but he's so _close_ and the animalistic urge is hijacking his brain. So instead of focusing on his desire, Erwin listens intently to the sounds of Levi moving and photographing him.

 

Levi had expressed a desire for candid shots of his boy wrapped in pleasure, had sought permission first of course, so Erwin tries not to pose. Shutting his eyes but not squeezing them, taking the pillow in his mouth again to quiet his whines, he relaxes his body as much as he can. Doing so shifts the plug again, making him tense up and want to rut, but he's been reminded too many times already that good boys wait for their Daddy to make them cum, so he tries to relax, only to find it's a vicious cycle. All the while, Erwin can hear Levi taking pictures and he lets himself writhe just a little, just to feel something else on his body other than the plug in his ass and his dick against the bedding.

 

After the final photo, Erwin cracks his eye open and spies Levi at the bedside table, a perfect profile view of his toned and God-like physique. Levi is flushed and hard, his cock curving up toward his stomach, the blood in it making it stand out against the shortly trimmed nest of dark hair. Erwin knows every inch of that cock better than he knows his own, he's spent countless hours worshipping it, memorising it, burning it's every vein into his memory. When Levi asked him, nearly a year ago, if he fucked men, Erwin couldn't have predicted what a huge cockslut he'd become.

 

Levi pours lube from a bottle into his hand and then strokes himself, letting his head fall back as he does. It makes Erwin’s throat dry to watch, it makes him hornier than he already is to know that Levi is aching just as bad.

 

“Erwin,” Levi says and looks over, his fingers squeezing the base of his length. “Onto your back, sweetheart.”

 

It's takes careful maneuvering, and several times Erwin freezes when his prostate is brushed, but then he's on his back and Levi is climbing onto the bed again.

 

“Such a perfect view, all for me,” Levi says as he lifts Erwin’s knees with one hand, the other on the toy, teasingly tugging it. Erwin’s wail turns into a bitten groan. “All for me,” Levi says again. “No one else but your Daddy.”

 

Erwin nods his head, forcing himself to breath deep and steady when all he wants to do is gasp. Slowly, Levi twists the plug around as he relieves Erwin of it, and the shocking emptiness only lasts for a moment before Levi is angling his cock and pushing in, one fluid movement, until he's fully seated inside of Erwin. And Erwin, by then, is nothing more than jelly.

 

“That's it, my boy, that's it, how does it feel to have Daddy inside your tight ass for the first time?”

 

“G-good, Daddy.”

 

“Would my little darling like to cum now?”

 

“Yes, p-please,” Erwin gasps, grasping onto a train of thought for dear life. “Please, make me cum. Fill me up, Daddy. Let me cum--”

 

Levi kisses him, a soft and sweet kiss, before he thrusts once. It's so good, so much fuller a feeling than the toy, hot and wet. It doesn't take long before Levi is panting in time with his movements, swallowing back his groans so that he can better hear every noise Erwin makes, and Erwin is making plenty, having been close to begin with and feeling himself rushing toward release.

 

One last time, Erwin pleads desperately, “May I cum, Daddy, may I?”

 

If Levi answers, Erwin doesn't hear, because just like that, his orgasm seizes him and every muscle in his body locks up as the chill ices him before it's chased by fire. He relaxes down into the bed as he feels his pleasure draining, the evidence splattering over his abdomen. Right as Erwin’s beginning to feel hypersensitive, Levi climaxes, too, a hot wash of fluid shooting into Erwin that makes him feel so utterly dirty, claimed, and cherished all at once.

 

“That's my boy,” Levi pants out before dropping his head down and licking Erwin clean. “My little darling.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
